Si peu de choses
by la voix de la philologie
Summary: Et si le spectacle auquel avait assisté Ciel en présence du baron Kelvin s'était déroulé d'une toute autre manière ?


_Bonjour à tous (ou à la seule personne qui aura eu le courage de cliquer sur le titre de ma fic), joyeux compatriotes de l'ordinateur et de la souris ! Voici venu le temps (des rires et des chants…) de faire une fiction sur Joker. Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude d'écrire des fictions (ça se ressent un peu, beaucoup, énormément, à la folie…dans mes textes =D) mais je trouvais cela tellement affligeant qu'il n'y ait pas une fiction francophone qui traite de Joker (et de Ciel =D) que j'ai décidé de mettre la main à la pâte (plutôt au clavier dans les circonstances qui m'ont été proposées) pour conjurer ce mal (sans doute en faisant pis mais bon…). _

_Bref, si vous ne voulez pas lire cette introduction à rallonge ayant pour composition des phrases de deux lignes avec des parenthèses tous les cinq mots, je comprends tout à fait (en plus c'est très mal rédigé mais il faudra vous y faire c'est Ma Plume et je suis fière de sa médiocrité). Si j'étais à votre place j'irais voir ailleurs (un bon conseil venant d'une bonne amie internaute que vous n'avez jamais rencontrée et que vous ne rencontrerez probablement jamais)._

_Bref, une de mes premières fictions regroupant mes personnages favoris de Kuroshitsuji qui représente mon ton nouveau style d'écriture (en prenant en compte le fait qu'avant je n'écrivais pas donc que je ne pouvais techniquement pas avoir de style d'écriture et que je ne sais pas vraiment, voire pas du tout, utiliser la langue française pour mon plus grand malheur et le vôtre). Donc voilà c'est un petit chapitre pour vous mettre en appétit (et moi aussi par la même occasion). Et juste avant de commencer votre lecture je voudrais vous faire faire une petite prière pour Ciel et Joker (même si vous ne l'avez pas faite, je pars du principe que mes ou mon lecteur(s) sont (est) d'honnêtes gens qui auront suivi mes conseils et qui auront effectué cette prière).Voilà !_

_Bref, j'aime beaucoup dire (ou écrire exceptionnellement) le mot bref, je trouve que ça donne un petit peu de peps à n'importe quoi ! C'est tout ! Bonne lecture pauvres fous !_

La salle de spectacles du Baron Kelvin était immense et paraissait vide. Une longue table à manger, deux chaises et une scène de théâtre composaient les seuls éléments de cette pièce.

Baron Kelvin regardait Joker avec insistance. Tout à coup son regard se détourna pour se diriger vers Ciel. Ce dernier soutint son regard sans ciller.

-Joker, fais une petite démonstration de ton spectacle à notre cher comte, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi. -Père, je vous en…

-Tais-toi ! Fais ce que j'ordonne, ce soir monsieur Phantomhive est mon invité et je ne veux pas le décevoir.

Une crispation apparut sur le visage de Joker mais il s'inclina devant son père et disparut derrière un rideau pourpre. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, deux jeunes filles se cachant derrière lui. Un énorme ballon avait été installé au milieu de la scène par une autre jeune fille. Joker souffla quelques mots à la fillette qui se tenait à sa droite.

Sebastian observa Joker avec attention tout en surveillant les possibles réactions de son maître. La fillette qui se tenait à la droite de Joker fit une pirouette pour atterrir sur le ballon. Elle fit quelques figures mais retomba maladroitement sur la dernière et tomba. Le ballon roula sur le côté vers lequel elle était tombée et lui écrasa le bras. Un cri de douleur résonna dans toute la pièce. Le baron s'esclaffa avec bruit devant ce spectacle atroce. Ciel quant à lui afficha une mine choquée.

-Sebastian…

Le majordome comprenant que son maître ne souhaitait pas assister à la fin du carnage qu'on lui exposait, brandit un poignard contre la gorge du baron avec force et rapidité. Joker réagit au quart de tour et posa la lame d'une fine épée sur l'épaule du majordome.

-Et bien mon cher, on peut dire que vous avez une agilité hors du commun, souligna le baron à l'attention de Sebastian.

-Comment osez-vous…, s'offusqua le jeune comte qui ne put finir sa phrase tant il devait contenir sa colère.

-Allons, allons, dit Kelvin avec condescendance, mon petit amusement ne vous a pas plu ?

Ciel dévisagea le baron avec horreur. Une lueur sadique traversa les yeux de Kelvin, cette lueur que Ciel avait déjà aperçue il y a des années. Sebastian appuya un peu plus la lame de son poignard sur le cou de Kelvin. Joker tenta un coup pour blesser Sebastian et le forcer à lâcher son poignard mais ce dernier le para et assomma Joker d'un coup de poing à la base du cou. Joker s'affala de tout son long sur le sol de marbre.

Ciel contempla le baron avec un rictus de dégoût. Il n'éprouvait plus aucun sentiment chaleureux vis-à-vis de cet homme monstrueux. Il se souvint vaguement avoir éprouvé des émotions positives pour le baron il y a de nombreuses années. Mais ces dernières n'étaient plus que des ombres qui voguaient parmi ses souvenirs. Ciel s'approcha du baron mais pensa qu'il valait mieux neutraliser Joker en premier. Il le chercha des yeux Joker mais avec stupeur il découvrit que ce dernier avait disparu. Sebastian émit la même constatation et lança un regard interrogateur à son jeune maître.

-Garde un œil sur Kelvin, je vais voir si je peux retrouver son fils, dit Ciel à l'adresse de Sebastian.

Il se dirigea vers le rideau pourpre et s'engouffra derrière celui-ci. Une petite porte était encastrée dans le mur du fond. Il ouvrit la porte avec prudence et découvrit une salle obscure où il ne pouvait pas distinguer les meubles qui la constituaient.

Joker entendit des pas résonner près d'eux. Il fit signe aux fillettes de ne pas faire de bruit et de se cacher dans la salle annexe à celle où ils se trouvaient. Trois fillettes soutenaient la fillette qui avait eu le bras écrasé. Elles l'allongèrent sur un lit situé dans un coin de la pièce. Joker hocha la tête d'un air dubitatif et poussa un long soupir. Puis il prit une main de la fillette et il posa son autre main restée libre sur son front. Il se mit à réciter des paroles inintelligibles pendant quelques secondes puis il tomba à terre et hurla comme un possédé. Les fillettes apeurées étaient parties se cacher sous une table.

Ciel Phantomhive entendit un grand cri proche de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il distingua une porte à travers la pénombre et l'ouvrit avec force. Il découvrit une grande pièce composée d'un lit de deux tables et de divers instruments étranges. Sous une des deux tables, trois jeunes filles tremblaient de peur. Puis il vit Joker allongé par terre à côté du lit où gisait une autre fillette.

Ciel se demanda s'il était mort mais il constata rapidement qu'il respirait encore. Il fit une moue attristée et s'approcha lentement des deux corps. Il aperçut la poitrine de la jeune fille se soulever et s'abaisser lentement et conclua qu'elle dormait simplement. Ciel observa que le visage de Joker était plus pâle que d'habitude et très contracté. « Mais que s'est-il passé ici en si peu de temps ? » s'interrogea le jeune comte.

Sebastian gardait toujours son poignard appuyé contre la gorge du baron. Il observait cet être abominable avec une passivité exemplaire. Le baron quant à lui ne semblait pas bien comprendre la situation. Il ricanait bêtement en souvenir du spectacle atroce auquel il venait d'assister et qu'il avait organisé en l'honneur de son cher comte.

-A l'heure qu'il est, mon petit Joker doit passer un mauvais moment !

Sebastian dévisagea Kelvin avec un brin d'étonnement.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là baron ?

-Rien, rien, votre jeune maître s'en apercevra bien assez vite pour son plus grand bonheur…ou l'inverse.

Le baron se remit à ricaner. Même s'il appréciait Joker, dans une moindre mesure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir à l'idée de la souffrance éprouvée par autrui.

Sebastian estima qu'il possédait un temps considérable devant lui avant le retour de son maître et jugea l'idée intéressante d'interroger Kelvin sur ses derniers dires peu clairs.

-Baron, il est temps que nous entretenions une petite discussion ensemble, qu'en dites-vous ?

-Mais faites comme bon vous semblera mon brave, après tout c'est moi l'otage !

Ciel se demanda s'il connaissait une personne aussi déjantée que le baron puis il pensa à l'Undertaker et à Grell et décida de couper court à ses réflexions. Prit d'ennui, il commença à compter les carreaux de la chemise de Joker. « Il lui faut tellement de temps pour reprendre connaissance ! » s'indigna-t-il. Il en était à son vingt-deuxième carreau lorsque Joker ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

-Ah bah enfin ! Je commençais sérieusement à douter de tes capacités de réveil ! Bon assez parlé, lève-toi et marche ! Tu ne peux plus rien désormais ni pour toi, ni pour le cirque, ni pour ton père.

-Père !s'exclama d'une voix nasillarde Joker.

-Suis-moi nous allons rejoindre la salle des « spectacles » de ton père. J'ai des choses à te demander sur le chemin.

Joker se mit debout avec difficulté et suivit le jeune compte à contrecœur.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé lorsque tu t'es enfui avec les filles dans cette salle ? questionna Ciel avec des yeux scruteurs.


End file.
